legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora (Saint Seiya)
Pandora is Hades' sister in this life time. She was born at Heinstein Castle as the first daughter of the German noble Heinstein family. Pandora was adressed as "Mother" by her followers, because She opened the box that Zues locked the wicked thing in there.. Profile Name: Pandora Race: Dark deity Group: The Acolytes/Children of Pandora Likes: Dislikes: Occupation: The Holy Mother, Mother of Evil, Mother of Villians, Owner of Pandora's Box. Main Allies: Mai Ty Lee, Mai, Wrath, Slender Man, Greatest Enemies: Kokoro, Greatest Strength: Greatest Weakness: Her Goal: Take over the Multiuniverse LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Following the the Spawn's journey, Thrax calls the Pandora to the Underworld, where he asks them whether Tuxedo will interfere with his plan to take over Multi Universe. They reveal some of the future to him. Pandora reveals that, after Tuxedo's Death, the world shall be left with Dystopia; Pandora again reveals that Syndicate will then gather lots of villains in one huge group. Pandora says that they will overthrow all the heroes and defenders of Multi Universe, but, as Pandora reveals, only if any hero does not interfere. When Pandora discovered that the Real Dormammu is alive, she then sends Grapefruit, Big Bad Wolf, ???, ???, and Hyp, Mutt and Nod to start thier mission.? With this new knowledge, Pandora plans her next move. Shee is alligned with The Acolytes as their leader and founder of the unit. She recruited Wrath and Slender Man while having Mai and Ty Lee serving as her sidekicks. Kokoro Beats Up Evil Residents Pandora is returning in this story and she is going to be the main villain of the story. She assembled Her new members for her team and Used Thrax to take her place for a roll call. Later she sends Wrath to Help Shinn Asuka. The Return of Panodra Pandora is returning alongside The Acolytes members, Pandora in this Adventure will be the main villain. Pandora was ressurected. She made a plan to kill Kokoro and the fellowship. She relieved the villains of the Halloween boredom at the Turbo Zone Mansion by taking it over and transforming it into the House of Villains. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: The Acolytes, Pyron, Fever Pitch, Prisoner 775, Evil Robot, The Bogeyman, Superwoman, Darth Marr, Deidara, Evil Way Big, Original Greed, Accelerator, Akito/Agito/Lind Wanijima, Jeane, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Shinn Asuka, Mukuro Rokudo, Kaguro, Angel, Arakune, Beatrice, Bernkastel, Black Lady, Cal Devens, Delia York, Diva, Dr. Supreme, Dune, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Erza Knightwalker, Ghostface, Haku, Hanzō Urushihara, Haruna Niekawa, Higanbana Odoru, Hänsel and Gretel, Kanako Urashima, King Sombra, King Zinthos, Lambdadelta, Lune, Mai, Minatsuki Takami, Minene Uryuu, Mysterio, Nina Williams, Odin (Heavy Metal 2000), Overlord, Princess Devilotte, Prowler, Queen Nehelenia, Re'gish Wamik, Regina, Rez, Rumia, Shingen Kishitani, Slender Man, Suigintou, Sunny, Tenshi Hinanawi, Thetis, Tulip Thanatos, Ty Lee, Ultear Milkovich, Umehito Nekozawa, Virgilia, Wrath, Yumiko Takagi, Zeref Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enimies: ??? Enimies: Thrax, Falcon, King Rex, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, Killer Moth, Baz-El, Jecht, Kokoro, Aoi Kunieda, Julia Chang, Tifa Lockhart, Lan Fan, Emma Frost, Ayane, Riza Hawkeye, X-23, Misaki Ayuzawa, Momiji, Wendy Marvell, Akari Tsukumo, Momoko Hanasaki, Gear, José Carioca, Aya Drevis, Beelzebub IV, Trivia She is one of three main villains who is female Gallery pandora-1215978935.jpg pandora_00.jpg Photo20070222123532.jpg 1294947586436_f.jpg ea87a86a75aea3af7bcdf903d97b9d3ao.jpg 1322702968326_f.jpg pandora-12159246b3.jpg Pandora_H03-03.jpg 278706pandora 11.jpg Pandora_H25-21.jpg 1299034073734_f.jpg 1290709459183_f.jpg pandora-1215993f3a.jpg 1326057059935_f.jpg Pandora_H25-07.jpg pandora-12157343bf.jpg pandora-12158651b7.jpg Pandora_H03-04.jpg pandora-12159682da.jpg pandora-1215879647.jpg pandora-1215801cc0.jpg pandora-121597754b.jpg Pandora_H03-05.jpg 1290628257252_f.jpg pandora-1215886440.jpg 1256963797683_f.jpg pandora-1215731bdc.jpg Pandora_H25-01.jpg Pandora_02.jpg Pandora_H25-06.jpg 1290276882127_f.jpg 1291152322754_f.jpg vlcsnap130816.png 540337_370756852963537_2015902112_n.jpg Pandora_H25-15.jpg Pandora_H25-09.jpg Pandora_H03-01.jpg Pandora195151cx2.jpg Pandora-sswikia.jpg pandora44.jpg Pandora_H25-02.jpg Pandora_H25-10.jpg pandore.jpg ssova11-23.jpg 263435_191535797566671_3562629_n.jpg 303508_219730294747221_936123171_n.jpg 303906_219730451413872_1349512994_n.jpg 304715_219731141413803_781184872_n.jpg 305242_219730404747210_1057527629_n.jpg 308721_219732288080355_558288011_n.jpg 309808_219733598080224_1548283923_n.jpg 313538_219730508080533_93811182_n.jpg 320477_219732098080374_1226238634_n.jpg 284659_207856039266247_2188991_n.jpg 379561_450875034973568_1993531548_n.jpg Pandore_2.png 31461_479088158818922_647878624_n.jpg 564646_450880144973057_1246276101_n.jpg 25987_463247270403011_654728230_n.jpg 1322098319124_f.jpg 1322702249718_f.jpg 1325179861300_f.jpg 541398_473808806013524_67005699_n.jpg 549931_484746224919782_788155108_n.jpg 1010056_537201906340880_1696768673_n.jpg Pandora 18.jpg 1150gz.jpg new0520.jpg vlcsnap-855389.jpg 264484_563873370340400_567325686_n.jpg 300372_230189987032852_4016166_n.jpg 381167_265559860162531_1739171216_n.jpg Pandora_revisa.png Pandora233.jpg Pandora_golpea.png Pandora_informando.png 1970528_656576567736746_391631577_n.jpg 47e280d17fdc5bef0da242d22bdb3416803a6a7f.jpg pandora_heinstein__omega_settei1__by_ladyheinstein-d6gp7fg.jpg 1293738792398_f.jpg Lady_Heinstein-Pandore-Omega1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Sexy characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Acolytes Category:Main Villains Category:Deities Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Children of Pandora Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing